Simple comme bonjour
by Asagie
Summary: "Qu'est-ce qu'un monstre ?" Le monde ne tourne pas autour de cette question. Ymir, si. Mais elle reste sans réponse malgré ses recherches. Jusqu'à ce que sa route croise celle de Christa. /UA, Yuri, Darkfic!/
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je n'avais rien publié depuis longtemps mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'ai rien fait. Voilà donc mon petit dernier. Je l'ai écrit comme un OS, mais faisant dix mille mots je l'ai divisé en deux pour que ça soit plus digeste. Mais avant de continuer, petite précision.**

 **Avertissement : Le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli.** **Que ça soit clair. Ce n'est pas à cause de lemons entre deux femmes, ça parle bien de sexe entre femmes mais rien n'est explicite. La raison de ce rating est dû aux sujets que traite l'histoire. On y parle crime, mort, prostitution et les actes ainsi que la façon de penser du personnage principale en font un être totalement immoral. Le texte peut donc être considéré comme dérangeant et malaisant pour certaines personnes. Donc si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé ça ne sert à rien d'insister !**

 **Bien voilà qui est dit. Vous pouvez comprendre que par le couple même (car oui il y a bien une sorte de romance entre Ymir et Christa, étrange mais romance quand même) et le type même de mon texte, je sais que ce n'est pas forcément ce qui attire le plus. Mais je considère ce texte comme le plus abouti et recherché que j'ai produit. Je l'aime beaucoup, c'est pourquoi je vous demande de bien vouloir donner votre avis. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi, c'est un texte sur lequel j'ai passé du temps et de l'énergie. Faites une heureuse et à vos reviews !  
**

 **Remerciement : un énorme merci à ma bêta lectrice ****Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste** **qui a fait un travail énorme permettant, à vous lecteurs, de lire sans pleurer toutes les larmes de votre corps face aux fautes/erreurs d'orthographe et de syntaxes. Corrections, conseils et commentaires qui m'ont été d'un grand secours. Merci à toi.**

 **Bref je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Comment définit-on un monstre ?

Question certes peu courante mais à laquelle on attend cependant une réponse simple. Après tout on pourrait s'attendre à un consensus commun. C'est néanmoins totalement faux. En effet cette simple question a autant de réponse que de personnes interrogées. On peut y découvrir de nombreuses oppositions entre les différentes cultures. L'un des nombreux exemples que l'on peut donner est comment les sociétés considèrent l'homosexualité. Si chez certains elle répond à tous les critères pour définir un monstre en bonne et due forme et entraînera l'exécution pure et simple de ces dits monstres, c'est au contraire dans certaines cultures une chose des plus normales et où alors y associer la définition de monstre entraînerait un scandale des plus importants. La définition de monstre peut varier entre les individus issus d'une culture identique. On peut reprendre alors l'exemple précédent. Ces mêmes oppositions que l'on peut aussi trouver à une plus petite échelle d'ailleurs, au sein d'une famille. Le plus amusant étant que chez l'individu cette définition évolue aussi avec le temps. En effet si durant la petite enfance le monstre prendra l'allure d'une bête fantasmagorique tirée de l'imaginaire, à l'âge adulte elle revêtira au contraire une apparence humaine.

Ymir s'était posé cette question un bon nombre de fois. Bien plus important que la moyenne. Et l'avait posé un plus grand nombre encore de fois aux personnes qu'elle croisait sur son chemin. Cela pouvait être qualifié d'obsession.

Avec toutes ces recherches, Ymir avait cependant mis en évidence une certaine constante. Un meurtrier sera toujours considéré comme un monstre quel que soit le lieux. Quoique, il fallait y apporter tout de même une certaine nuance. Le meurtrier qui aura attaqué un homme, une femme ou un enfant ne sera pas logé à la même enseigne. Le meurtre du plus jeune sera toujours le pire. Une sorte d'échelle morbide était donc présente.

De ce point de vue, Ymir était sûre d'être considérée comme un monstre quelle que soit la culture.

\- Alors, comment définis-tu un monstre ?

Ymir murmura cette phrase doucement en caressant la chevelure auburn de Pétra - enfin elle n'était plus tout à fait certaine de son nom - qui ne répondit rien. Ymir se rendit compte avec tristesse qu'elle se trouvait tout simplement dans l'incapacité de répondre. Une bouche béante et rouge était dessinée sur sa gorge. Et si Ymir avait évité de sectionner une des artères vitales la laissant encore en vie, la plaie restait trop importante, laissait passer l'air avant ses cordes vocales et interdisait alors toute réponse.

Un soupir de tristesse se fit entendre de la part d'Ymir à l'écoute du gargouillis incompréhensible émis par le frêle corps devant elle. Elle avait raté son coup. Dommage. Elle continua cependant de caresser avec douceur cette chevelure, presque avec amour.

Ymir et Pétra - oui elle était certaine maintenant c'était ainsi qu'elle s'était présentée à elle - s'étaient rencontrées il y avait quelques heures à peine, à moins que ce ne soit la veille, les volets fermés de la chambre lui interdisant toute idée approximation de l'heure. Dans un bar simple en plein Trost. Et si Ymir s'était toujours amusée de l'imagination collective qui se représentait toujours les vils meurtriers comme des hommes bedonnants à la cinquantaine bien tassé, ce cliché lui était appréciable. Personne ne se souciait de l'invitation d'une jeune femme comme Ymir. Et malgré son apparence plus musclée que la moyenne, Pétra comme de nombreuses autres avant elle l'avait suivie sans grande crainte.

Ymir et Pétra se trouvaient dans le lit de cette première. Avant que Pétra ne finisse ainsi elles avaient passées une nuit douce pleine de tendresse qui avait totalement caché le but final d'Ymir. C'était un principe chez elle. Le dernier principe avant la mort, donner à ses jeunes filles une nuit d'amour et de gentillesse qui semblaient tant leur manquer. C'était purement altruiste selon Ymir car jamais elle ne relâchait une de ses victimes une fois qu'elle avait franchi le pas de sa porte. C'est pour cela qu'Ymir choisissait toujours avec soin ses proies ; toujours des jeunes femmes simples seules qui venaient d'arriver dans la ville et qui manquaient d'amour. Cela laissait un choix étonnamment diversifié. Passant parfois de riches jeunes filles en fugue aux junkies.

C'était le cas de Pétra ce soir, une simple fille qui avait fugué. Et comme parfois après une nuit pleine d'amour et de sensualité et lorsque Pétra avait vu arriver Ymir avec son couteau, elle n'avait fait aucun geste pour l'en empêcher. Comme si elle avait toujours su et qu'elle n'attendait que ça.

C'est ainsi que Ymir se trouva allongée, aussi nue que Pétra, la serrant dans ses bras lui murmurant des mots si bas que seul elle pouvait entendre. Laissant ainsi ses mots se perdre sans jamais pouvoir être entendus par un corps froid qui perdait le peu de vie qui lui restait.

Pétra n'était pas la première victime d'Ymir et ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. Mais pour l'instant tant qu'elles seraient ainsi proches l'une de l'autre, Pétra serait la seule aux yeux d'Ymir.

Le temps passait entrecoupé de périodes d'endormissement pour Ymir et de réveil où les mêmes mots doux étaient à peine murmurés. Toute vie avait quitté le corps de Pétra depuis longtemps maintenant. Au moins deux jours si ce n'est plus. Elles s'étaient rencontrées de la même façon que d'habitude. Ymir allait souvent dans ce bar dans le centre ville de Trost, proche de sa maison. Il était fréquenté par soit des étrangers, soit des jeunes paumées voulant se faire remarquer par ces étrangers riches. Bien sûr ce n'était pas pour les étrangers qu'Ymir fréquentait ce lieu. Ces jeunes seules et sans un rond avaient toutes comme point commun d'être arrivées ici récemment et n'avaient donc aucune attache, aucunes connaissance qui pourrait donner l'alerte. Et si elles avaient eu le temps de croiser avant la route de l'un de ces riches étrangers peuplant le bar, ces derniers étaient les premiers à les éjecter de leur esprit aussitôt que ces douces créatures avaient quitté leurs bras.

Ymir ne savait pas si Pétra avait eu le temps ou non d'être aller chez un de ces riches. Mais en tout cas elle faisait bien partie de ces personnes qui pensaient avoir tout perdu et qu'il ne leur pouvait alors rien arriver de pire. Elles avaient perdu tout espoir et se laissaient tomber sans rien faire. Douce naïveté touchante qui avait encore été présente chez Pétra qui n'avait fait que renforcer le choix d'Ymir. Cette naïveté frêle était du pain béni pour Ymir.

Il avait suffi à Ymir d'entrer dans le bar, croiser son regard lui lancer un doux sourire puis aller s'installer au comptoir. Surtout ne jamais se diriger vers elles en premier, cela donnait l'impression à ses filles d'avoir le choix de l'approcher ou non. Garder comme un semblant de contrôle. L'orgueil faisant le reste car une fois décidées elles allaient vers Ymir avec toute leur volonté. Pourtant Pétra avait eu l'air dépossédée d'orgueil. Elle semblait croire encore à la gentillesse naturelle des gens qui pouvaient l'entourer. Ymir aurait presque eu pitié de la jeune femme en la voyant s'approcher vers elle avec son doux sourire qui transpirait la bonté. Mais cela ne l'empêcha absolument pas de l'inviter tout de même chez elle.

Un soupire triste traversa les lèvres d'Ymir qui raffermit encore d'avantage sa prise sur le corps de Pétra continuant d'apprécier le doux contact des ses cheveux dans son cou. Elle regrettait vraiment d'avoir loupé son coup. Elle était certaine qu'elle aurait énormément apprécié la réponse à son éternelle question : comment définit-on un monstre ? Peut-être aurait-elle enfin eu une réponse différente, venant d'une âme qui semblait si pure, naïve.

En effet malgré son large éventail qui passait des prostituées aux jeunes filles de noblesses encore vierges, toutes avaient eu des réponses bien trop semblables ; "un monstre c'est ce qui inhumain" la belle affaire cela ne l'aidait pas, "un monstre c'est celui qui fait du mal" oui certes elle était déjà arrivée à cette conclusion seule, etc.

Bref elle attendait une autres réponse. Mais il ne fallait pas se donner de fausses illusions, il n'y avait pas de bonne réponse. Et même si une de ses jeunes filles fournissait à Ymir une réponse que cette dernière appréciait, cela ne la sauverait en rien. Peut-être même que son futur serait pire car Ymir ferait tout pour qu'elle survive le plus longtemps possible. Sans pour autant changer son état final de cadavre démembré dans un sac plastique attaché à une pierre et jeté dans une fleuve profond. Son supplice ne serait que plus long.

Mais pour l'instant cela ne servait à rien d'y penser. Ymir augmenta encore sa prise sur le doux corps de Pétra. Elle allait finir par laisser des traces de bleus sur cette si jolie peau, à moins qu'elle ne soit morte depuis trop longtemps pour que cela puisse se produire.

Ymir se réveilla sans se souvenir de s'être endormie, toujours accrochée à Pétra. Et même si maintenant elle n'était plus aussi certaine de savoir quand leurs routes s'étaient croisées, elle était cependant certaine qu'avec la chaleur ambiante les voisins n'allaient pas tarder de se plaindre de l'odeur. Il fallait éviter cela à tout prix. Ces foutus voisins s'étaient déjà plaints plusieurs fois où elle avait été trop négligente et l'excuse des remontées d'égouts ne durerait pas éternellement.

Ce fût donc avec regret qu'Ymir s'éloigna du corps sans oublier de parsemer le joli visage de Pétra de quelques derniers baisers doux. Une fois un dernier baiser poser sur ces lèvres dénuées de toute vie, sèches et froides, Ymir partit et revint rapidement avec un sac plastique noir et long couteau fin mais pointu.

Elle commença d'abord par couper la tête en insérant son long et fin couteau entre deux cervicales tout en y faisant une légère mais précise pression qui lui permit de briser proprement le rachis cervical ne laissant plus qu'à couper les muscles et la peau. Une fois la tête détachée du corps celui-ci ne représenta plus aucun intérêt pour Ymir qui continua à découper méthodiquement les différents membres avant de les mettre dans le sac. Après avoir fini sa besogne Ymir partit enfin prendre une douche et s'habiller. Comma à son habitude elle avait fait cela en restant nue. Simple aspect pratique pour éviter toutes éclaboussures sur ses vêtements dont elle devrait alors se débarrasser. Elle devait déjà jeter ses draps à chaque nouvelle visite et elle n'avait pas non plus envie d'y rajouter de nouveaux vêtements à chaque fois. Elle réajusta rapidement le plastique protecteur vérifiant au passage que ce dernier avait bien protégé le matelas.

Une fois habillée et après avoir rajouté ses draps ensanglantés aux membres dans le sac elle le ferma sans même jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la tête de Pétra. Cette dernière ne lui inspirait plus rien et elle jeta sans état d'âme son sac dans le coffre de sa Mustang dont elle prit le volant tout en allumant la radio. Cette voiture était l'une de ses seules folies, elle n'était pas vraiment une grande fan de voitures mais dès qu'elle l'avait vue en plein centre ville avec un message de son propriétaire qui cherchait à la vendre Ymir n'avait pas réfléchi. Un vieux modèle de 1970 de couleur noir que le propriétaire ne voulait plus voir en peinture à cause des énormes réparations qu'elle demandait en continu. C'était un crétin qui ne savait pas la vraie valeur de ce petit bijou et Ymir s'était bien gardée de le lui dire et en avait profité pour l'acheter pour une bouchée de pain. Et après avoir passé un peu de temps et d'argent pour la bichonner Ymir continuait de se féliciter d'avoir acheté cette si belle voiture.

Elle partit durant une heure. Le cours d'eau était bien plus proche que cela mais Ymir partait toujours plus longtemps et jamais durant la même durée pour éviter tout soupçon des vielles commères du coin. Seules quinze minutes la séparaient en réalité de la destination finale du corps. Ymir en profita donc pour se balader dans les routes de campagne environnantes. Le fenêtre ouverte pour tenter de profiter du peu d'air présent grâce à la vitesse et laisser échapper les volutes de fumées de sa cigarette. Elle avait fini par tomber sur une radio plus toute jeune qui diffusait du vieux rock en continu. Elle n'en connaissait pas la moitié et l'autre moitié qu'elle chantonnait n'était qu'un sorte de yaourt marmonné où seuls les refrains entêtants étaient chantés correctement.

C'est en chantonnant quelques paroles toujours aussi incohérentes qu'elle rentra chez elle en fin d'après midi. Le silence ambiant, ainsi que l'obscurité environnante due aux volets fermés stoppa son chant.

Elle avait hérité de cette grande demeure de ses parents. Non, elle n'avait jamais touché à un cheveux de ses parents. Ces derniers l'avaient eu sur le tard et étaient morts ensemble de leur "belle mort" il y plusieurs années maintenant. D'eux il ne lui restait que cette vielle bâtisse. Ymir ne l'appréciait pas vraiment mais son côté pratique dépassait ses réserves à son sujet. C'était une maison tout en longueur avec un étage ne laissant qu'une fine plate bande de gazon la séparant avec les maisons voisines. Cette proximité avec ses vieux voisins acariâtres était le seul véritable inconvénient. L'obligeant toujours à rester dans le noir avec les fenêtres fermées et lorsque la chaleur devenait trop importante et que les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, l'odeur de putréfaction arrivait rapidement au nez des voisins.

Cependant le plus gros avantage de cette maison était que les filles venant ici ne s'inquiétaient presque jamais. L'apparente richesse les apaisait et elles pensaient être à l'abri d'un quelconque danger dans cette maison si calme au premier abord dans un lotissement propret qui était la meilleure des assurances pour elles.

Mais le plus grand désavantage de cette vaste maison pour Ymir était bien sa taille. Une demeure bien trop grande pour une personne esseulée. Et une fois seule Ymir sentait plus que jamais la solitude tomber sur elle comme une chape de plomb l'étouffant presque parfois. La poussant alors inexorablement à pousser les portes de son même bar habituel. Mais ce n'était pas cette solitude qui la poussait vers ces jeunes filles, elle les cherchait déjà lorsque ses parents vivaient encore dans cette maison. Ymir n'était pas sûre d'avoir une raison, à part la recherche de réponse à son éternelle question.

Sa recherche attendrait cependant. La fatigue et la lassitude prédominaient entraînant Ymir vers sa chambre et la laissant s'affaler dans son lit encore défait. Et malgré l'extrême chaleur Ymir s'enroula dans sa couette nue et s'endormit aussitôt tout en profitant de la douce odeur de Pétra qui avait embaumé la pièce. S'endormant alors le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce fût cette même chaleur extrême qui la réveilla le lendemain matin lorsque le soleil se leva et alla taper lourdement sur les volets de se chambre augmentant encore un peu plus la sensation étouffante présente dans la pièce. Il n'était pas encore six heures mais cela n'empêcha pas Ymir de sortir du lit aussitôt qu'elle se réveilla. Comme à chaque fois sa nuit avait été particulièrement agréable. Les nuits prochaines le seront encore jusqu'à ce que les dernières effluves de l'odeur de Pétra ne quittent la chambre. Raison de plus pour que malgré la chaleur la chambre reste hermétiquement fermée pour tenter de garder en vain cette douce fragrance le plus longtemps possible. Tentant de retarder l'inévitable jusqu'au retour fatidique de ces nuits de solitudes avec seul l'insomnie comme compagne.

Ce réveil matinal l'arrangeait. Elle devait retourner travailler aujourd'hui. Elle avait posé quelques jours de congés en sachant d'avance quand elle devrait se défaire de l'emprise de Pétra. Comme à chaque fois elle s'adaptait en fonction du temps, la chaleur, l'humidité et toutes prévisions météorologique. Cela lui demandait du travail pour savoir avec précision combien de jours elle pourrait rester avec une fille et savoir demander le bon nombre de jours de congés. Hors de questions de devoir louper un jour un présence d'une fille à cause du boulot. Et si elle voulait pouvoir garder un rythme convenable elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de demander trop de jours à chaque fois. Tout était une affaire de prévision. Cette fois-ci tout s'était déroulé comme prévu et elle pouvait donc partir travailler l'esprit tranquille. Aucun problème à l'horizon. En tout cas pas plus qu'une employée lambda. Une employée lambda dans un boulot administratif lambda et donc chiant comme la pluie. Son travail l'emmerdait profondément mais il fallait bien de l'argent pour vivre. Elle changeait régulièrement d'emploi lorsque sa grande gueule se faisait trop bruyante. Cependant elle avait gardé son dernier emploi plus longtemps que d'habitude. Sûrement à cause de son responsable, un nain à l'air blasé qui avait l'air d'autant aimer son travail qu'elle et qui lui foutait la paix.

Au moins à défaut de ne pas aimer son travail elle n'était pas emmerdée à devoir chercher un nouveau métier. Rien que pour ça, elle l'aimait bien ce nabot de responsable.

Cela n'empêcha pas la journée d'être harassante et chiante. Rien de mieux que de bosser dans l'administration pour tuer toute intelligence et tuer un quelconque intérêt dans l'œuf. Et encore au moins elle ne bossait pas en tant que secrétaire, assistante ou autres conneries dans le genre. Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. Son sarcasme et son expression presque aussi nonchalante que son responsable empêchait au moins ses collègues de la chercher pour ce type de merde. On lui foutait la paix, c'était la moindre des choses. Cette tranquillité relative, Ymir savait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Un mois se déroula à ce rythme. La douce odeur de la dernière fille (Pétra si elle se souvenait bien, à moins que ce ne soit Sasha...) avait quitté sa chambre depuis longtemps, laissant ses nuits s'étirer à l'infini à cause de ses insomnies. Cette solitude et ce manque de sommeil l'écrasaient un peu plus chaque jour la rendant encore plus irascible que d'habitude à son "travail". Elle n'y foutait plus grand-chose, faisait fuir tous ses collègues et attendait donc de se faire virer un jour ou l'autre mais profitant de ses derniers jours de paye.

Mais ce soir elle savait qu'elle ne saurait pas se retenir. Et même si d'habitude elle laissait plus de temps, ce soir elle allait sortir.

Elle avait de la chance, la lourdeur de l'été commençait à passer et même si il continuait à faire chaud ce n'était plus les mêmes températures que le mois dernier. Elle allait pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec la prochaine fille. Cela sonnait définitivement la fin de son boulot actuel, elle ne poserait pas de congés, elle ne pouvait plus de toute façon, et en chercherait un nouveau dans plusieurs jours.

Elle passa du temps à chercher les bon vêtements. Le première impression était primordiale. Il fallait s'habiller dans un subtil mélange de richesse apparente tout en restant détendue. En effet il fallait que cela soit suffisamment riche pour que les pauvres âmes en peine le voient et donc viennent chercher de l'aide auprès d'Ymir. Tout en gardant une posture abordable. Il serait dommage qu'une jeune fille refuse d'aller la voir car elle serait trop intimidée par une trop grande prestance de sa part. La grande taille d'Ymir et son apparence assez blasée jouaient parfois contre elle et Ymir se devait d'adoucir son apparence pour ne pas effrayer ses douces filles. Mais depuis le temps Ymir était passée maître dans cet art.

Bien qu'un peu loin à pieds Ymir se rendit au bar en marchant. Pas à cause d'une quelconque peur de prendre la volant après avoir bu, là encore c'était purement réfléchi. Les filles la suivaient plus facilement si elles ne devaient pas prendre la voiture. Comme une sorte de réminiscence de leur éducation qui leur rappelait de ne pas monter dans la voiture d'un inconnu. C'était stupide selon Ymir mais elle s'était pliée de bonne grâce à cette étrange idée. Après tout ses filles monteraient bien dans sa voiture. Juste plus tard.

Une fois la porte du bar poussée, Ymir fit un rapide tour d'horizon des clients présents en laissant sur son visage une simple sourire suffisamment agréable pour ne rebuter personne. Ce soir-là il y avait majoritairement des touristes. Mais son regard plus aguerri remarqua aussitôt les quelques âmes en peine disséminées ici et là. Jamais en groupe car c'était un combat solitaire d'arriver à attirer le touriste le plus riche. Le regard d'Ymir fut attiré plus particulièrement par une jolie blonde.

Cette dernière était assise en fond de salle, seule à sa table et son visage si doux observait avec gentillesse le monde qui l'entourait. Cependant sa solitude et l'apparente manque de fraîcheur de ses vêtements ne trompèrent pas Ymir. Cette douce jeune femme faisait bien partie du groupe de ses victimes habituelles. L'extrême candeur apparente attirait Ymir comme une lampe le ferait avec un insecte en pleine nuit. La blonde répondait à toutes les préférences d'Ymir. En effet elle se sentait toujours très attirée par ces individus qui continuaient à garder de la bienveillance pour les personnes les entourant. Pourtant Ymir était la mieux placée pour savoir que ces femmes le plus souvent à la rue avaient bien pu voir la noirceur extrême qui pouvait exister chez les citoyens les entourant. Ymir espérait toujours de ces jeunes filles LA réponse à sa question. Peut-être que cette demoiselle serait enfin sa perle rare.

Si elle n'avait pas autant l'habitude de suivre ses routines, elle se serait bien assise à une chaise autour de cette table presque vide.

Heureusement pour Ymir, avant d'aller s'installer comme de coutume au comptoir elle croisa son regard. Des yeux bleus qui s'accordaient si bien à sa chevelure blonde et qui accentuaient encore une fois son apparence naïve et douce. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques instants, suffisamment pour que Ymir sente un frisson la parcourir. Un frisson d'anticipation. Ça serait elle ou personne d'autre. Se dirigeant vers le comptoir Ymir sentit avec plaisir le regard de la jeune femme la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoie devant le barman. Un sourire torve barra son visage alors que le barman se retournait pour préparer sa commande. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, tout se passerait comme il le fallait. C'était une certitude.

Deux. Ce fut le nombre de verres qu'Ymir eut le temps de prendre avant que la fille ne vienne enfin la voir. Cela l'avait agacé prodigieusement. Pour rester crédible elle se devait de commander régulièrement lorsque son verre était vide. Les regards du barman qui passait souvent devant elle étaient suffisamment explicites pour le lui rappeler. Et même si elle était une habituée du bar, pas de traitement de faveur. Tout simplement car même pour elle c'était rare de voir deux fois le même barman. C'était un renouvellement constant de leurs employés.

Toujours est-il qu'elle se devait de commander et par principe elle se refusait de payer pour quelque chose où il n'y avait pas d'alcool. Or elle se devait de toujours rester suffisamment sobre pour pouvoir régir à n'importe problème. D'autant plus ce soir que sa future victime semblait quant à elle au contraire fuir toutes boissons alcoolisées. Ymir tenait bien l'alcool, certes. Mais se savoir avec plus d'alcool dans le sang qu'elle l'emmerdait.

Un claquement de langue énervé se fit entendre d'elle alors qu'elle reprit une gorgée de sa bière en même temps que la chaise haute à côté d'elle était tirée pour permettre à la personne de s'asseoir.

-Cela vous dérange si je m'assois ici ? questionna une douce voix.

Ymir recentra sa concentration sur ce qui l'entourait et regarda la personne qu'elle n'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle retint de justesse une insulte traverser ses lèvres. C'était une blague, bordel ?! Après tout ce temps, Ymir eut enfin le plaisir de voir la jolie blonde de plus près. Et cette dernière la regardait avec gêne et ne semblait plus savoir quoi faire. C'était une mauvaise soirée. La première approche était la plus importante et elle venait de la voir en train de faire une gueule de dix pieds de long et semblait en vouloir au monde entier. Un petit "merde" traversa donc tout de même ses lèvres. Heureusement pour Ymir, la jeune fille ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Au quel cas elle serait déjà partie. Elle semblait déjà sur le point de fuir le regard et la présence d'Ymir. Cela allait être compliqué à rattraper.

-Non, non pas du tout, répondit Ymir. La place est libre.

La jeune fille s'assit et répondit timidement au léger sourire qu'Ymir lui avait fait en réfutant ses inquiétudes. Cette dernière fixa son regard quelques instants sur les bouteilles que l'on pouvait voir derrière le barman. Toutes ces bouteilles auxquelles elle n'avait pour la plupart jamais gouté et leurs couleurs chatoyantes permirent à Ymir de se calmer, de reprendre ses esprits et de trouver un moyen d'apaiser la jeune fille près d'elle qui s'agitait nerveusement. Cela allait être très compliqué. Elle inspira lentement une dernière fois avant de se tourner vers le blonde.

-Arrête de te trémousser ainsi. Je suis désolée d'avoir eu l'air aussi peu ouverte. Je ressassais juste trop mais je n'aurais pas du être aussi agressive. Je m'excuse.

Le regard bleu d'abord surpris qu'Ymir reprenne la parole et par son tutoiement reprit sa douceur initiale. Ymir ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cela. Oui c'était bien cela qu'elle voulait. Cette extrême naïveté qui prenait tout ce qu'on lui disait comme argent comptant. On voyait même une certaine compréhension et une inquiétude dans son regard. Ymir n'en revenait pas. Comment une parfait inconnue pouvait s'inquiéter des états d'âme d'une simple chieuse ? Une vraie perle cette fille.

-Pas de soucis, je comprends répondit la douce voix. C'est vrai que l'on a tous des mauvaises journées parfois, continua-t-elle avec le sourire.

Ymir n'en pouvait plus. Son corps en tremblait presque. Cette fille... Elle voulait savoir qui elle était, quelle était sa vie, comment elle en était arrivée là.

-Ymir, fit-elle en tendant une main amicale vers elle tout en essayant d'empêcher sa poigne de trembler.

-Christa, répondit-elle en serrant dans sa fine main, bien plus fraîche que celle d'Ymir.

Comme à son habitude lorsque Ymir serrait pour la première fois la main d'une jeune fille, ses longs doigts se tendirent et allèrent se serrer brièvement mais assez fortement sur le poignet de la jeune fille. Une simple habitude. Et aussi comme une vérification. Cela pouvait sembler bateau et assez grossier de prime abord mais on apprenait pas mal de chose en observant la réaction de la personne face à ce geste qui démontrait une certaine supériorité. On découvrait ainsi si la personne avait un mouvement de recul instinctif et presque de soumission ou si au contraire réagissait en augmentant la pression de leur côté. Christa ne fit aucun des deux. Elle n'eut aucune réaction face à la pression de son poignet et continua à la fixer de son regard bienfaisant. Elle restait droite, ne flanchait pas mais ne répondait pas non plus au geste. "Original" pensa Ymir. Vraiment de plus en plus intéressant. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'assouvir sa curiosité avant qu'un lourdaud ne fonde sur Christa, coupant leur échange.

-Rhooo mais qui voilà ! gueula à moitié l'homme, l'haleine viciée par l'alcool. Mais ne serait-ce pas ma jolie blonde d'hier ? Tu veux déjà me tromper ? Mais t'es vraiment qu'une salope ! Quoique vu la pipe que tu m'as fait hier, je comprends mieux !

L'homme partit dans un rire gras, à l'image du personnage. Ymir observa l'homme d'un air mauvais. Christa à côté d'elle s'était totalement figée et on voyait bien qu'elle n'attendait qu'une bonne occasion pour fuir le bar et donc quitter Ymir. Ce gros porc allait faire capoter son affaire. Et par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre elle se refusait de voir Christa lui glisser entre les mains. Ce gars, un étranger sans aucun doute, venait de lui servir une information qui suscitait encore plus la curiosité d'Ymir. Christa faisait bien partie de ses filles qui en était arrivées à vendre leurs charmes et donc avait bien vu toute la bassesse dont l'être humain pouvait faire preuve. Et malgré toute cette merde, cette gamine gardait cet amour profond pour ses homologues. Un véritable mystère que ô grand jamais Ymir n'allait laisser échapper.

Alors sans attendre davantage Ymir prit dans sa main le fin poignet de Christa blanche comme un linge et se dirigea vers la sortie du bar. La sortant de l'emprise de l'homme qui riait encore. Mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et coupa rapidement le chemin d'Ymir.

-Eh qu'est-ce que crois faire sale gouine ? Cette gamine est à moi.

Ymir s'arrêta et observa attentivement l'être devant elle. Elle était plus grande que la plupart des femmes et fixait l'homme droit dans les yeux sans avoir à lever la tête. Un avantage certain contre ce type de personne surtout quand on pensait à la petite taille de Christa qui se cachait comme elle le pouvait derrière Ymir.

-Dégage. Si je te recroise encore une fois ici tu peux être sûr que plus jamais tu ne pourras penser avec ta bite comme tu le fais maintenant.

L'homme en resta pantois. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une femme lui réponde ainsi. Et cette aura, ce regard qu'elle lui lança fit courir un long frisson désagréable le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avala sa salive difficilement mais lorsqu'il vit les regards moqueurs des personnes alentours qui suivaient l'échange avec amusement, il se reprit et se redressa. Il ne se souvenait même pas s'être tassé sur lui-même.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur de toi sale gamine ? ricana l'homme. Je suis sûr que t'es une gouine car t'es une mal baisée. Tu veux que je te montre comment c'est d'être avec un véritable homme ?

Sa question était accompagné d'un regard goguenard. Ymir lâcha le poignet de Christa et s'approcha lentement de l'homme. Ne le quittant pas du regard elle avala la distance qui les séparait. Tout aussi lentement sous le regard étonné de l'homme et de son rire qui s'éteignait elle rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura quelques paroles que seul lui put entendre. Enfin, avec le même calme apparent elle récupéra la main de Christa et l'emmena dehors sous le regard hagard de l'homme qui fixait le vide devant lui sans tenter le moindre geste pour les arrêter.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte du bar franchie et le pâté de maison traversé qu'Ymir se permit de s'arrêter et de se retourner pour regarder Christa qui avait gardé le silence depuis l'arrivée de l'homme.

\- Ça va ? demanda doucement Ymir en se rapprochant de Christa.

Cette dernière releva sa tête et fixa Ymir dans les yeux avec un doux sourire. Ymir n'en revenait pas. Toujours ce même putain de sourire. Doux et bienveillant. Enfin légèrement différent quand même. On y voyait une certaine lassitude. Une tristesse latente mais qui était admise. Elle était résignée. Cela frappa Ymir. Christa avait accepté la merde de ce monde. Mais au lieu de le fuir ou de le haïr comme tout le monde, elle l'avait supporté. Il était ainsi mais elle refusait de juste se laisser tomber dans le désespoir. Car elle croyait toujours en ces petits moments d'espoir. Et ce soir Ymir faisait partie des ses lumières qui lui permettait de ne pas abandonner.

Ymir en eut le souffle coupé quelques instants. Aucunes des deux ne semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. Alors doucement, Ymir se retourna tendit sa main dans le dos, que Christa prit tendrement, et se dirigea lentement vers sa maison.

Elles y arrivèrent en mettant le double de temps que mettait habituellement Ymir pour faire le trajet. Tout cela dans un silence complet mais agréable. Un fois la porte franchie, Ymir et Christa se dirigèrent d'un même pas dans la chambre de la première. Ymir se coucha directement après avoir montré la salle de bain à Christa. Cette dernière la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard dans le lit d'Ymir qui la prit dans ses bras en la serrant légèrement contre elle. C'est ainsi que les deux s'endormirent, étroitement enlacées, sans échanger un seul mot.

* * *

 **La suite arrivera une fois que j'aurai fini de corriger la seconde partie (donc je ne vais pas faire traîner ça trop longtemps).** **Merci de m'avoir lu, et je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis ! A bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonjour.**

 **"Je ne ferais pas trop traîner la suite"... Ha ha, la blague. Je n'ai en plus aucune excuse étant donné que corriger les fautes ne m'a pas pris beaucoup de temps. Je suis juste une incroyable glandue. Mais bon voilà tout de même la suite qui arrive enfin. Je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter, les mises en garde du précédent chapitre sont toujours d'actualité, mais si vous lisez ça c'est que normalement vous avez lu le chapitre d'avant donc vous savez à quoi vous attendre.**

 **Sinon toujours un énorme merci à** **Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste** **qui a corrigé aussi cette seconde partie et qui vous permet de lire sans vous désespérer face aux bien trop nombreuses fautes que j'avais laissé. Merci à toi.**

 **Tous les retours sont bon à prendre. Alors n'hésitez pas à poster une review, même si c'est court. J'ai peu de retour et je ne sais pas trop où je vais du coup, c'est dommage.**

 **Bref bonne lecture !**

* * *

La nuit d'Ymir fut étonnement calme et reposante pour elle. Ce fût de nouveau la chaleur étouffante due à la même chambre qui comme d'habitude était fermée ne laissant que passer les rayons du soleil surchauffant alors la pièce. À cela se rajoutait la présence pour le coup inhabituelle d'un corps encore chaud aux creux de ses bras. Elles ne s'étaient pas quittées de la nuit et s'étaient même rapprochées, leurs deux corps ayant réduit à néant le moindre espace pouvant rester encore.

Les mains d'Ymir était posées aux creux des reins de Christa. Son haut avait bougé -ou peut-être était-ce ses mains qui en étaient à l'origine- et avait remonté légèrement dans son dos. Laissant alors les mains d'Ymir directement en contact avec la peau de Christa. Ce doux contact, ainsi que le souffle de Christa qui se perdait au creux de son cou électrisèrent Ymir qui commença alors à doucement toucher et caresser la peau présente sous ses doigts. La respiration plus rapide de Christa témoigna de l'effet de cette douce caresse et Ymir la sentait se réveiller lorsqu'elle sentit ce frêle corps se fondre encore un peu plus dans ses bras.

Puis soudainement, avant que Christa ne quitte tout à fait les affres du sommeil, Ymir stoppa tout mouvement, bloqua son souffle et se tendit. Et avant même de réellement comprendre ce qu'elle faisait elle quitta la chaleur de l'étreinte le plus délicatement possible, réussissant à ne pas réveiller totalement Christa. Et elle quitta d'un pas décidé cette chambre dont la chaleur lui semblait suffocante pour aller se réfugier dans la pénombre fraîche de son salon.

Là elle se laissa tomber mollement dans son canapé fixant de ses yeux hagards ses mains tremblantes, tentant de récupérer son souffle qu'elle peinait à reprendre.

C'était quoi ça, bordel ?

Cette question tourna en boucle dans sa tête comme une litanie sans fin. Elle se serait presque recroquevillée sur elle-même pour se balancer d'avant en arrière, mouvement instinctif de protection face au monde extérieur. Mais ce n'était pas le monde extérieur qui la dérangeait mais bien son propre comportement. Alors qu'elle avait senti l'excitation habituelle lorsqu'elle avait sous ses doigts une peau si fine et douce à la fois, elle avait senti au plus profond d'elle même qu'elle ne devait pas faire ça.

Ymir s'était toujours considérée comme une femme faisant confiance à son instinct. Celui-ci l'avait sauvée de nombreuses fois. Elle ne comprenait pas toujours cet instinct presque primaire qui lui disait de faire ou ne pas faire certaines choses, mais elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait moins de problèmes si elle le suivait. Alors sans explication elle lui faisait confiance et en avait fait son leitmotiv. Cela avait toujours fonctionné et elle n'avait jamais cherché plus loin et encore moins à le combattre.

Mais là... Pas qu'elle comptait aller contre son instinct. Mais celui-ci la laissait totalement perplexe. Pourquoi donc bordel de merde, tout son corps lui avait crié de s'arrêter là, et ne pas poursuivre jusqu'à son but final ? C'était incompréhensible et passablement ridicule.

Une nouvelle vague de tremblement la traversa. Et elle observa avec curiosité ses mains trembler levées devant ses yeux. Des mains grandes, fines mais pas particulièrement féminines pour autant. Elles paraissaient rêches, grossières. Comme si on pouvait y voir tout le sang qu'elles avaient fait couler.

Un léger ricanement traversa ses lèvres. Cette idée était tout aussi ridicule à ses yeux. Si il était possible que les erreurs soient visibles dans le physique des gens, cela ferait bien longtemps que plus personne ne l'approcherait. Et pourtant la présence de la jolie blonde avec son sourire si doux dans son lit était une preuve parfaite du contraire.

C'était peut-être ça. CE sourire. Elle l'avait déjà remarquée hier soir mais même en y repensant aujourd'hui, cette sensation étrange d'être pour quelqu'un une source d'aide et de réconfort lui paraissait toujours aussi déboussolante.

Elle refusa d'y penser davantage, se leva de son canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle commença à préparer son café habituel. Une fois celui-ci prêt, elle se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison où se trouvait une petit jardin. Le soleil était de l'autre côté de l'habitation, laissant ce petit carré de verdure dans l'ombre et en faisant un endroit particulièrement agréable et frais et donc une bouffée d'oxygène en ce début de journée qui s'annonçait chaud. Ymir s'assit sur le perron de la porte, sa tasse posée par terre à côté d'elle attendant de refroidir pour être buvable. Les dernières traces de tremblements dans ses mains disparurent lorsqu'elle réussit à allumer sa première cigarette de la journée et en tira une longue bouffée salvatrice.

On était déjà en milieux de matinée. Rien de bien étonnant lorsque l'on pensait à l'heure à laquelle elles étaient rentrées. Ymir s'était donc levée bien plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée. D'habitude lorsqu'une fille venait, la nuit était certes aussi reposante mais l'excitation faisait qu'elle se réveillait beaucoup plus tôt pour profiter encore davantage de ses filles avant de ne devoir les quitter. Mais tout était étrange depuis qu'elle avait croisé les yeux bleus de Christa, alors après tout elle n'était plus à une bizarrerie près.

Ce fut ces mêmes yeux bleus qu'elle vit lorsqu'elle tourna la tête quand elle entendit la porte derrière elle grincer.

-Bonjour, fit doucement Christa avec son habituel sourire.

Putain ce toujours et habituel sourire.

-Salut, si tu veux prendre quelque chose pour manger n'hésite pas, répondit-elle en désignant d'un geste de la tête sa tasse encore à moitié remplie d'une café qui commençait à devenir tiède et donc dégueulasse par définition.

-Merci je n'hésiterai pas.

Malgré sa réponse, Christa s'assit à côté d'elle et se mit elle-aussi à fixer le jardin devant elle.

Celui-ci paraissait aussi abandonné qu'il l'était. En effet voilà bien longtemps que le jardin vivait à son propre rythme sans que Ymir n'intervienne directement pour dompter cette mini forêt vierge en devenir. Les mauvaises herbes et le gazon poussaient sans distinction et seulement vers les jardins voisins on voyait un carré de verdure plus habituel pour ce type d'habitation. Toujours à cause des ces mêmes voisins qui ne cessaient de se plaindre des mauvaises herbes qui traversaient la palissade et attaquaient les plans de géranium de feue leur grand-mère. Une véritable honte. Alors Ymir avait passé un accord avec la douce nature peuplant son jardin, elle débroussaillait les bandes de terrains proches de ses voisins et laissait la vie suivre son court sur le reste de son terrain.

-Tu ne me poses pas de questions ?

La question de Christa fit relever la tête d'Ymir qui la fixa quelques instants. Des questions ? Ho que oui elle en avait, elle avait presque perdu ses moyens hier face à la marée de questions qui l'avait percutée la veille. Mais là, bloquée. Complètement et irrémédiablement bloquée face à ces yeux bleus.

-Et toi, tu ne me poses pas de questions non plus ? s'entendit-elle répondre, Alors je ne t'en poserai pas.

Bordel. Elle en serait presque à se frapper la tête sur le mur face à cette réponse d'une idiotie folle. Et le doux sourire de Christa ne lui donna encore que plus envie d'avoir des réponses aux question qui la poursuivaient. Surtout LA réponse. Mais non, aucune question ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Ce fut comme ça pendant un mois. Un putain de long mois.

D'un accord commun sans vraiment le dire à voix haute, Ymir avait fait comprendre à Christa qu'elle pouvait rester ici autant de temps qu'elle le voulait. Depuis Ymir avait trouvé un nouveau travail. Un travail toujours aussi con dans un quelconque enfer connu sous le doux nom d'administration. Rien de nouveau. Non là où était la réelle nouveauté c'était bien lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle. Tous les soirs sans exception lorsqu'elle passait le pas de sa porte, une bonne odeur de repas et un doux sourire l'accueillait.

Christa restait chez elle toute la journée. Ne semblant pas chercher à trouver un travail. Mais semblant détester vivre aux crochets d'Ymir sans rien pouvoir faire. Une nouvelle question qui s'ajoutait à la déjà très longue liste d'Ymir. Alors comme pour compenser cette impossibilité de l'aider financièrement, Christa faisait tout pour l'aider dans la vie de tous les jours. Donnant l'impression à Ymir lorsqu'elle rentrait, de retrouver sa douce épouse après une journée de travail.

Mais là non rien n'avait changé. Elles continuaient à passer leurs nuits dans le même lit, dans les bras de l'une. Et... Rien d'autre. Depuis le première matinée où elle avait commencé à prodiguer de douces caresses, ses mains étaient restées définitivement au dessus des vêtements de son invitée. Son instinct lui criait de ne pas toucher cette fille, elle l'écoutait. Certains auraient crié à la stupidité, elle serait d'accord avec eux. Mais dès qu'elle sentait ce frêle corps dans ses bras, elle comprenait qu'il lui serait impossible de la toucher. Pas à cause d'une peur stupide la salir de ses mains pleines de sang ou d'autres conneries dans le genre. Après tout elle avait bien compris que cette fille avait vendu ses charmes pour vivre et donc de ce point de vue, elle n'était pas plus "propre" qu'elle. Non c'était juste toujours et encore ce putain de regard qui la paralysait. Elle se sentait juste comme responsable de cette fille et de cette douce lueur de reconnaissance présente dans ses yeux.

Mais voilà, elle arrivait à un stade où elle n'en pouvait plus.

Ses nuits n'étaient plus qu'insomnies fixant le haut de la tête de Christa se demandant où tout ce bordel allait bien l'amener. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'était pas allée voir ses filles. Elles lui manquaient. Elle ressentait toujours de plus en plus fortement ce vide dans son corps. La présence de la blonde ne lui suffisait pas. Elle devait retourner vers elles.

-Je ne serai pas là durant quelques jours, commença Ymir alors qu'elle se préparait en début de matinée avec un sac rempli d'affaires près d'elle. Fais comme tu veux.

Christa ne répondit que par un hochement de tête et suivit du regard Ymir jusqu'à ce que celle-ci disparut au coin de la route au volant de sa mustang.

Ymir eut l'impression de la retrouver au même endroit trois jours plus tard. Exactement au même endroit. Elle en eut un frisson et espérait de tout cœur se tromper.

A moins qu'elle ne soit parti moins longtemps ? Toujours ces mêmes foutus problèmes de temps. Elle n'était jamais certaine du temps qui passait. Seul son portable lui permettait d'être certaine du temps qui s'était écoulé avec une de ses filles. Mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle rentra chez elle avec un sentiment de plénitude qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle était vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu repasser du temps avec ses filles. Et même si cette fois-ci elle avait du prendre un hôtel pour ces trois jours et avait donc du débourser une somme non négligeable et avait du prendre de nombreuses sécurités supplémentaires pour les draps par exemple, elle ne regrettait rien. Le souvenir de la peau de la fille, son corps, tout lui revenait à l'esprit avec un délicieux frisson. Et la joie de vivre de cette fille, Sasha, ses manières un peu brutes en opposition à la délicatesse tout en retenue de Christa lui avait énormément plu. Voir cette lumière de joie disparaître de ses pupilles aurait presque pu lui filer un putain d'orgasme. C'était superbe. Seule la réponse à son habituel question laissait une trace noire sur ce magnifique tableau. Toujours pas la bonne réponse.

Ymir ne sut pas si ce fut l'instinct de Christa ou si son visage l'avait trahie, mais Christa eut comme un mouvement de recul un instant avant de ses ressaisir et de l'accueillir comme à son habitude. Comme si ces jours d'absence n'avaient pas existé.

Mais si Christa réussit à agir comme d'habitude, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Ymir. Son retour au contact avec ses filles ne la rendit que plus impatiente. Elle voulait sa putain de réponse, entendre ces mots sortir de cette foutue bouche. La recherche de sa question ne fût jamais aussi désespérée qu'à partir de ce moment.

Ses sorties se firent de plus en plus nombreuses, elle allait voir ses filles de plus en plus souvent. Et au retour elle continuait de voir le sourire de Christa qui lui donnait presque envie de repartir aussitôt vers son éternelle recherche.

Un soir elle ne tint plus. Christa était là depuis presque six mois. Le nombre de ses filles n'avait jamais été aussi important sur une si courte période et les autorités ne pouvaient plus fermer les yeux éternellement sur ces disparitions. Même si personne ne recherchait ces filles leurs disparitions trop rapides et proches les unes des autres les forçaient à se sortir des tréfonds de leurs fauteuils.

Des rumeurs avaient commencé à s'entendre dans la rue. On disait qu'il y avait eu des témoignages de filles qui connaissaient les disparues et qui s'inquiétaient de leur sort. Ymir n'y croyait pas une seconde. Ses filles étaient toujours de passage, ne connaissaient personnes dans la ville et ces soi-disant amies n'existaient pas. Les filles du coins ne faisaient plus attention depuis bien longtemps aux filles de passages. Leurs buts et leurs clients n'étaient pas les mêmes. Et sans vouloir se tirer dans les pattes pour survivre elles vivaient en s'ignorant. Alors bordel, d'où venait ces putains d'infos ? Mystère.

Alors un soir, l'inquiétude, la fatigue, frustration ou que sais-je encore, fit que les mains de Ymir passèrent la barrière des vêtements de Christa.

Aucune question ne fut posée. Christa resta dans la maison comme à son habitude lorsque Ymir partit peu de temps après pour quelques jours en disant les mêmes mots habituels. Comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Elle aurait voulu s'en convaincre. Si elle se trouvait devant son bar habituel, ce n'était pas à cause de Christa. Elle se le répétait comme un mantra lorsqu'elle franchit la porte du bar. Aussitôt son esprit se tourna vers les clientes du bar, les décortiquant du premier regard pour trouver ses filles habituelles. Ce rapide coup d'œil amena un sourire sur ses lèvres. Ce soir encore le bar était rempli de ses filles. Comme à son habitude elle se dirigea vers le bar. Elle sentait déjà le regard de quelques filles la suivre. Son sourire s'accentua. Pas de souci à l'horizon.

-Un White Russian, s'il-te-plaît Hanji, demanda Ymir en s'installant.

Hanji était la dernière barman du bar. A moins qu'il ne soit le dernier. Ymir ne savait pas si c'était une fille en garçon, Hanji parlait de lui/elle en utilisant autant de pronoms féminins que masculins, et ses vêtements androgyne ne l'aidaient pas à choisir. Ymir aurait pu lui demander mais cela ne la regardait pas et elle s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle faisait l'un des meilleurs White Russian qu'elle n'ait jamais bu. Ymir savait très bien qu'elle faisait n'importe quoi lorsque Hanji revint vers elle avec son verre en lui demandant de ses nouvelles avec un grand sourire. Elle revenait tellement souvent ces derniers temps que le barman la connaissait alors qu'habituellement ils étaient remplacés en continu. Elle reconnaissait même certains clients de la dernière fois, alors que c'était des touristes de passage pour seulement quelques temps. Elle était devenue une habituée que l'on reconnaissait. C'était mauvais pour elle. Bien trop de personnes risquaient de se souvenir et de la reconnaître.

-C'est affreux, babilla Hanji près d'elle.

Ymir refixa son attention sur la barman, le sourcil relevé en signe d'incompréhension. Hanji soupira en comprenant qu'elle parlait dans le vide depuis le début.

-Ces disparitions, explicita Hanji. Tu sais ces filles qui disparaissent en grand nombre ces derniers jours. Elles sont tellement nombreuses à disparaître ces pauvres filles que même les flics se sortent les doigts du cul et commencent à chercher activement.

-Activement ? demanda Ymir, dubitative. Chuis pas sûre qu'ils soient aussi sérieux.

-Hé bah moi aussi je pensais comme toi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent ici il y a deux jours !

Ymir tenta de paraître la plus naturelle possible lorsqu'elle posa son verre avec lequel elle jouait et releva la tête pour fixer plus attentivement Hanji. Cette dernière ravie de l'attention d'Ymir sur elle, continua de plus belle.

-Ouais c'est bien vrai, ils sont venus avec des photos des disparues. Apparemment certaines de ces filles perdues avaient quand même des familles qui ont fini par se manifester quand leurs progénitures ne donnaient plus aucunes nouvelles. Donc il doit y avoir encore plus de filles disparues qui n'ont plus de famille !

Ymir était vraiment perplexe devant le comportement de Hanji. Il semblait totalement excité par ce qui se passait. Et même si les premiers mots qu'elle avait entendu laissaient entendre que ce qui se passait était monstrueux, elle semblait comme un gosse devant un mystérieux cadeau de noël.

-Et ils voulaient savoir quoi les poulets ?

-C'est là que ça devient glauque, fit Hanji encore plus excitée, je les ai quasiment toutes reconnues ces filles disparues depuis que je suis là ! Ils sont en train de recouper des infos mais ils ont l'air de prendre le bar comme le lieu de rencontre entre le meurtrier et les filles.

Ymir regardait dans le vide alors que Hanji s'excitait devant ces infos en cherchant derrière le bar quelque chose qu'elle posa dans un cri de victoire devant les yeux vitreux d'Ymir.

-Ils m'ont laissé ça en demandant à ce que je demande aux clients habituels si ils ne les auraient pas croisées avec quelqu'un en particulier. J'ai même les avis plus anciens de filles disparues avant que je n'arrive. Jettes-y un coup d'œil si tu veux.

Ymir hocha la tête et récupéra les feuilles qu'elle regarda d'un coup d'œil rapide. Sans surprise c'étaient ses filles. La seule chose qui la surprit c'est que toutes ses filles lui avaient donné leur vrai nom. Enfin toutes celles dont elle se souvenait le nom. Aucunes fausses identités données. Son souffle et son regard s'arrêtèrent devant l'une de ces affiches.

Hanji perçut l'intérêt d'Ymir et se pencha par dessus son comptoir et regarda quelle fille avait retenu son attention. Un sifflement sortit de sa bouche.

-Ha oui celle-ci ! Moi non plus j'en revenais pas quand l'ai vue.

Dans les mains de Ymir se tenait un avis de recherche d'une jeune fille blonde. Historia Reiss. Une fille de dix-huit ans, fille d'un grand homme politique. Ymir n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était Christa.

-Ce qui m'étonne le plus, fit Hanji, c'est qu'on a jamais entendu parler de sa disparation dans les médias. Alors que venant d'une personne si connue on pourrait s'attendre à un gros bordel. Sûrement un connard de riche qui ne voulait pas vraiment récupérer sa fille, continua Hanji en haussant les épaules. Je la plains cette gamine.

-Ouais moi aussi, croassa Ymir.

Si elle avait réussi à écarter Christa de son esprit, elle lui revenait en plaine gueule comme un boomerang. C'était la seule de se filles à lui avoir fourni une fausse identité. Mais c'était compréhensible. Même Ymir qui s'en foutait complètement de la politique connait le nom de Reiss. Un homme politique connu pour vouloir se battre contre la corruption. Mais apparemment il avait l'air de se foutre complètement de la vie de sa propre fille.

-D'ailleurs j'y pense, reprit Hanji. Je t'ai vu parler avec la plupart de ces filles. Elles t'auraient pas dit quelque chose ?

Ymir détourna son regard des yeux hypnotisant pour répondre avec la plus grande franchise possible dans un tel cas.

-Rien de particulier, tu les connais c'était des filles paumées.

Hanji hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et partit servir un client qui l'appelait à quelques chaises de là. Ymir se força à ne pas partir aussitôt du bar. Cela ne ferait que renforcer les soupçons de Hanji. Ymir n'était pas stupide. Même si elle avait toujours fait attention de partir avec ses filles lorsque Hanji ne regardait pas, cela ne mettrait pas beaucoup de temps avant que les informations ne se recoupent. Elle se força donc à finir son verre avec son rythme habituel, à échanger quelques mots encore avec Hanji qui ne reparla plus des ces filles avant de partir vers chez elle. Seule.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, elle trouva Christa assise dans le noir dans le canapé à fixer le vide. Ymir alluma la lumière ce qui sembla la sortir de ses réflexions et posa son regard étonné sur Ymir. Ymir l'observa un moment.

-Je dois partir, fit finalement Ymir au bout de quelques instants. Si tu veux m'accompagner tu peux.

-Tu fuis ? demanda Christa.

-Oui, tout comme toi Historia.

Le nom sembla claquer dans le salon comme un fouet. Christa la regarda avec une grande tristesse.

-C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? Pour ces filles...

-Oui, répondit Ymir sans hésiter elle se doutait depuis quelques temps que Christa avait compris.

Elles se fixèrent quelques instants dans les yeux dans le silence du salon. Puis Christa hocha la tête et suivit Ymir qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Il était temps de faire les valises. Les questions attendraient. Les quelques affaires présentes et indispensables furent vite empaquetées. Et avant que l'aube n'arrive Christa entra pour la première fois dans la Mustang de Ymir. Elle lui avait jusque là interdit son utilisation, car normalement elle ne devait pas entrer dans cette voiture de cette façon. Mais rien n'allait comme il le fallait aujourd'hui. Alors sans hésiter un seul instant, Ymir lui fit signe de prendre la place du siège à côté d'elle. Et c'est ainsi, que pied au plancher Ymir quitta cette maison qui l'avait vu grandir et qui avait été sa seule demeure durant toutes les années de son existence.

Rapidement, Ymir abaissa ma fenêtre côté conducteur en utilisant la manivelle au bas de la porte. Le plaisir des vieilles voitures. Elle s'alluma une cigarette et tira de longues taffes durant plusieurs minutes alors que les lumières de la villes s'éteignaient derrière elles.

-Je suis la raison du divorce de mon père, commença Christa après de longues minutes de silence captant toute la concentration d'Ymir. Il avait une maîtresse. Sa femme s'en est rendu compte. Elle le quitta et sa maîtresse est morte en me mettant en monde. Le laissant alors seul avec une bâtarde qui pouvait jeter la disgrâce sur lui à tout instant. Il avait réussi à faire disparaître toutes les raisons de ce divorce officiellement. Sauf moi. Et j'ai disparu dès que j'ai pu.

Ymir ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela. A la place elle alluma la radio. Retombant sur cette chaîne de vieux rock. Cette fois-ci elle connaissait les paroles. Et put les chanter pendant que Christa concentrait son regard vers l'extérieur tentant de camoufler ses pleurs qu'Ymir fit semblant de ne pas remarquer.

-Je ne pourrais pas te dire quand cela a commencer, fit Ymir à la fin de la chanson alors qu'elle tendait un mouchoir à sa voisine. Mes parents étaient encore vivants. Mais, ces filles m'attiraient. Et cette simple fascination au début a fini par changer sans que je ne sache vraiment comment. Je cherche juste une réponse à une question.

-Quelle question ? demanda en reniflant Christa.

Ymir ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de la regarder en silence. Christa n'insista pas d'avantage. Elle se concentra sur la route devant elle et monta le son de la radio lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle connaissait la chanson qui passait à ce moment. Ymir ne l'avait jamais entendue mais écoutait avec plaisir Christa chanter. Elle chantait aussi faux qu'elle, sa voix n'était pas assurée sur toutes les paroles. Mais cela n'était pas important. Seule cette douce ambiance importait.

Au bout de quelques heures Ymir finit par mettre une vieille couverture sur les épaules de Christa qui s'était endormie. Elle n'était pas fatiguée et continua de rouler. Elle n'était jamais allée aussi loin de son lieux de naissance. Et quitter ainsi cet endroit qui l'avait vue grandir fut une immense soulagement pour elle. Comme si elle abandonnait une charge qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de porter depuis tout ce temps. Ce fut seulement au petit matin qu'elle se gara sur le bas côté, trouva une autre vieille couverture et se pelotonna sous elle pour dormir quelques heures.

Ces quelques heures passèrent trop vite à son goût. Elle se réveilla en voyant aussitôt que Christa n'était plus sur le siège à côté d'elle. Ce constat la fit soir rapidement de sa torpeur pour la voir rapidement dehors, sur le capot semblant profiter des rayons du soleil. Ymir calma rapidement son souffle qui s'était emballé et sortit pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Où sommes-nous ? questionna Christa une fois que Ymir se fût installée à côté d'elle.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, à l'est de là nous venons. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Christa sourit à cette réponse. Puis, comme prise d'une volonté soudaine, elle se pencha vers Ymir pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles s'embrassaient. Ymir sentit dans sa bouche le goût d'un premier baiser.

Sa main se cala dans la nuque de Christa. Caressant les courts cheveux blonds aux racines sous ses doigts et répondant avec autant de douceur que Christa au baiser. Et malgré le temps qui passa il resta d'une douceur surprenante. Les mains restèrent sagement où elles étaient sans tenter de conquérir le terrain en face d'elles. Un simple moment de quiétude.

-C'est toi n'est-ce pas qui as fait comprendre aux flics de chercher du côté des bars de la ville ? murmura du bout des lèvres Ymir lorsque leur baiser prit fin.

Le regard de Christa valait toutes les réponses possibles. Ymir la contempla longuement. Cette fille si jolie, cette blonde aux yeux bleus. Ce sourire si doux. Et cette apparente naïveté qui ne semblait exister que pour tromper le monde qui l'entourait. En témoignait la présence de son portable dans la poche du sweater qu'elle portait. Ymir pouvait presque imaginer entendre la sirène des policiers arrivant vers elle. C'était la fin, ou pas. En tout cas beaucoup de chose allaient changer maintenant.

-Tu veux toujours connaître la question qui a fait toute ma vie ? murmura toujours Ymir en se rapprochant dangereusement de Christa.

Celle-ci frissonna. De plaisir ou de peur, aucune idée. Ymir se contenta de mordiller doucement le lobe de son oreille, entraînant un gémissement de la part de Christa qui se rapprocha du corps d'Ymir, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns à moitié défaits. S'y accrochant d'avantage lorsqu'Ymir passa doucement sa langue sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, se rapprochant de sa bouche tentatrice.

-Comment définis-tu un monstre ? questionna enfin Ymir en portant ses mains au fin cou de Christa.

Cette dernière se figea quelques instants. Se recula autant que lui permettait le capot de la voiture derrière elle mais ne tentant pas de retirer son cou de la prise des mains de Ymir.

-Et toi te considères-tu comme un monstre ? murmura doucement Christa. As-tu des regrets ?

Ymir la regarda, fixant son regard dans ses yeux bien trop bleus. La prise de ses mains sur le fin cou se resserra. Elle laisserait au mieux des traces de bleu. Mais pour ça il faudrait qu'elle veuille bien la lâcher. Or ça ne semblait pas être le cas. Ymir continua de sonder l'esprit de Christa. Sa réponse déterminerait beaucoup de choses. Elle le savait. Et bien qu'elle connaisse cette fois-si la bonne réponse à LA question, cela ne serait pas celle-ci qu'elle ferait entendre.

-Non, je n'ai pas de regrets. Jamais, répondit Ymir avec un sourire.

Un sourire triste rendu par Christa. Elles ne se lâchèrent pas une fois du regard jusqu'à ce que la pression sur le cou de Christa ne se fit trop importante.

-Alors oui c'est vrai, peut-être es-tu bien un monstre, fit Christa dans un dernier souffle à peine audible.

Ymir finit par lâcher sa prise et laissa le corps sans vie tomber à ses pieds. Elle le fixa longuement et finit par s'en détourner sans jamais se retourner pour le voir une dernière fois. Des sirènes de police se firent entendre au loin. Cela ne servait plus à rien d'essayer de cacher le corps maintenant. Ymir resta là, attendant leur arrivé, dos au cadavre, le regard vide s'allumant une dernière cigarette.

-Un monstre ? Oui sûrement. Sans remords ? Je ne sais plus.


End file.
